More Than Just a Leader
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: Smokscreen is pushing himself near exhaustion during training because he feels he needs to prove to Optimus Prime. But most importantly, he is afraid to tell Prime how he’s means more to him than just a leader.


**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro **

**Thank you, Julien Caeg, for this brilliant idea! This story's for you, my dude! Hope u like it! **

**More Than Just a Leader**

That week in the Autobots' hidden base, it was training week. The Decepticons were slowly increasing their number of soldiers, which made them more dangerous than ever. To prepare for this new threat, Optimus Prime declared that they would start various training exercises so they could all shape up.

All week long, the one Autobot who was pushing himself the hardest was Smokescreen. In his mind processor, he felt like he had to step it up the most because of many past failed missions. He knew he was always the one to jeopardize every mission, and he didn't want to blow it again.

Even after the training exercises were over and everyone was allowed to take a break or call it a day, Smokescreen didn't stop. He would head back in the training hall, and continue those exercises until he was a hundred percent sure he got them right.

He knew he was pushing himself near exhaustion, but he still refused to quit. The other Autobots noticed how hard he was pushing himself to improve, including Optimus, and tried to get him to take a break but he refused.

As much as Smokescreen wanted to improve his fighting skills for the team, the main reason he was pushing himself was because he wanted to make a good impression for Optimus Prime.

To Smokescreen, Optimus was more than just a leader; he was like a mentor to him. That one night where he was about to leave the team, Prime came after him to remind him how important he was, no matter what anyone else said. He made him realize he had potential for the team, even when he had self doubt. And for that, Smokescreen looked up to Optimus, like a son would do to his father.

But as much as he looked up to the Autobot leader, he was always afraid to express his appreciation towards him. He thought he would look totally childish and ridiculous if he did that.

And now, Smokescreen wanted to prove to himself to the Prime. He felt _he _was the reason almost every mission went downhill, whether it was a not-so-smart decision, or nearly exposing himself to humans. He knew he was still new to this whole Earth thing, but he still blamed himself.

He felt absolutely devastated all those times he messed up on a mission because of some poor decision he made. The part that crushed him the most was the disappointed looks he got from Optimus Prime. And what made him feel worse was the strict talk he got afterwards by him.

Right now, Smokescreen was continuing his exercises alone in the training hall. Even though he was clearly exhausted, he still kept going. He nearly collapsed a few times because he was so tired.

"No...I have...I have to keep going," he said to himself. "I'm not giving up just yet."

He tried getting up, but his knee joints felt weak so he sat down again. "Maybe I'll just...take a break for a little bit."

After resting for a few minutes, Smokescreen tried to get up to continue but he felt so weak he couldn't stand up. And every time he did, his helm started spinning and his vision became a little blurred.

He winced as his helm began to hurt. "I don't get it. I wasn't even training that long. Why do I feel like I'm gonna pass out?"

As Smokescreen weakly laid on the floor, Optimus just happened to be passing by. He perked up when he heard faint sounds of groaning coming from the training hall.

"Smokescreen?" he asked, poking his helm inside the hall. "What are you still doing here? I thought you had gone into recharge a long time ago."

"Sorry, sir," Smokescreen replied, shaking his helm a little to relief the pain. But that in fact made things worse since it made his helm ache even more. "I was just going right now." He was about to stand up, but immediately sat down again as he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Smokescreen? Are you alright?" Optimus quickly came over to help him up.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"You do not look so good. And I can feel your core temperature rising."

"No really, I'm okay. I was just...practicing my training exercises from earlier."

"But that was nearly four hours ago. Why are still here?"

Smokescreen sighed. He didn't want to tell him the real reason he was there, but part of him wanted to. He just didn't know how to tell Optimus the truth.

"I just wanted to improve my fighting skills, you know?" the young Wrecker told him. "I know I really messed up previous times, but I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Is that what this is all about?" Smokescreen nodded. Optimus sighed heavily. "Smokescreen, we've been over this before. You do not have to prove yourself to anyone, especially me."

Smokescreen pulled away from him, and leaned against the doorway for support. "Yes I do, Optimus. Don't you get it? I always wreck every mission because of some stupid decision. And then I have to hear it from everyone else, including you, afterwards." He felt upset, but he tried to keep it together.

"But Smokescreen, don't you see what you are doing to yourself? You are clearly pushing yourself to the extreme; you are pushing yourself to exhaustion. And that is not healthy for your system."

Smokescreen turned his helm away so Prime couldn't see the tears building up in his optics. "So what? What's worse: feeling a little tired or messing up the next mission? I'm not going to take any chances."

Optimus placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Smokescreen, I think we need to have another talk."

"No. It's...It's okay." Feeling so weak and tired, the young bot nearly collapsed but Optimus caught him just in time.

Optimus gently led him to his room. Smokescreen didn't even protest since he was so tired. Once he laid him down on his berth, Prime told him, "Your reserves seem to be low. I will get you some Energon. Wait here, okay?"

A few minuets later, Optimus returned with some fresh Energon. "Here, drink." Smokescreen quietly drank his Energon. "Feeling better?" Prime asked after he was done.

"Y-Yeah, a little. Thanks."

"Now then...will you tell me why you've been pushing yourself this whole week?"

Smokescreen grew quiet. "I...I'd rather not."

"Smokescreen, I need to know. You can tell me."

The young Wrecker shook his helm, and turned onto his side. "I really don't want to talk about this."

Optimus knew something was bothering him, and he wanted to help. But how could he coax him to talk? Then he had an idea. He sat next to the young bot. Since Smokescreen has his back to him, he couldn't see how Optimus raised his hand to lightly stroke his door wings.

Smokescreen tensed up, and started giggling. "Optimus, sto-ho-ho-ho-hop!"

"Only if you tell me what is bothering you. If not, I can do this all night long." To emphasize his point, he used his index fingers to lightly jab his sides, causing him to squeak and giggle harder.

"AH! Okay, oka-ha-ha-hay! I'll talk!"

"Very well. I'm listening."

Smokescreen sat up. "Okay...I know I've been training so much this week...but I have to. I have to keep going."

"Why is that?"

"Because...look at me! I mess up everything! I can't do anything right! And when I try to make things right, I just make it worse! I'm sorry I can't do anything for this team..." Smokescreen turned his gaze away again as tears quickly sprung to his optics.

Optimus grabbed his shoulders in a comforting squeeze. "Smokescreen, look at me. Do not say that about yourself. You are worth more to this team than you ever realize."

The young bot shifted his gaze to the ground. "N-No I'm not," he replied sadly. "I just make things worse, Optimus. And the only reason why I push myself hard all the time is because I want to be like you." That last part slipped out so fast, Smokescreen couldn't stop himself.

He covered his mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"No, no, it's okay." Optimus rubbed his back in a comforting manner. "Is that what this is really about?" Smokescreen nodded. "Now why would you want to be like me, young one?"

Smokescreen sighed and wiped his optics. "Who wouldn't? I mean, look at you. You're awesome, amazing, a skilled fighter, and you always save the day. You just seem so...perfect. At everything."

"Well, I am flattered that you see me that way, but that is not true."

Smokescreen looked up. "W-What?"

"Just because I am Prime, doesn't mean I'm perfect. Everyone makes mistakes, myself included, and that is okay. In fact, it is okay to fail as long as you learn from it." He saw that Smokescreen didn't seem so convinced, so he pulled him in for a comforting hug.

Smokescreen seemed surprised at the sudden gesture, but he hesitantly hugged him back.

"You do not have to be like me, young one. The real you is already amazing."

"Not really. The real me can't do anything right on the field."

"That is not true," Optimus told firmly yet gently. "You have potential, Smokescreen. You just easily forget that you do. But remember, you don't need to change your image or pretend to be someone else just to fit in. The real you is better than anyone you could ever dream of being in this universe. As a matter of fact, I prefer the real you better than anything."

"R-Really?" Smokescreen looked up with hopeful optics.

"Of course. And that is the truth. I actually enjoy the real Smokescreen because he is a loyal team member, works very hard, and always tried to do the right thing. And that is something I look for in any team member."

"For reals?"

Optimus chuckled and rubbed his helm. "Absolutely. Never try to change your image, Smokescreen. The real you is already amazing and awesome." He was surprised when Smokescreen threw his arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. Prime returned the gesture while rubbing his back soothingly.

Smokescreen began to calm down by the soothing touches. He enjoyed being wrapped in Optimus' warm embrace. And at that moment, he thought he could finally open up and tell Optimus the truth.

"You know...I've never really said this out loud before, but...I kinda see you more than just a leader."

"Oh really? How do you see me then?" Optimus asked, still hugging the young bot.

Smokescreen seemed hesitant to say, but he forced himself to say it. "I um...I kinda see you the way Bee sees you. You know...like...like a father." He immediately blushed after he said that. "Sorry, it sounds ridiculous, I know."

"No, it's okay," Optimus assured him. "It's alright if you see me like a father to you. I know Bumblebee does."

"Yeah, but that's different. You raised him. So he can easily call you his dad. But for me...I don't know. You've really helped me throughout my time here on Earth. I mean, if it wasn't for you I'd be in a much different place. So...thanks. Thanks for really being there for me, Optimus."

"Any time, Smokescreen. And remember, if you ever need me for anything, or if you just want to simply talk, I am here for you."

Smokescreen nodded, and then proceeded to snuggle against Optimus. That is what he really liked about his leader; he didn't mind if his team members showed their appreciation for him. Smokescreen was always shy to demonstrate his appreciation and affection to the Prime, but now he didn't feel so scared anymore.

He leaned against Optimus' chest, listening to his gentle spark beat and enjoying the warmth emitting from his embrace. He felt even more relaxed as he felt Prime's digits stroke his back again.

Without realizing it, he suddenly started purring like a little sparkling. Optimus sneaked a look at him, and smiled as he saw he had his optics closed and a small smile was plastered on his face. When he finally realized he was purring, he pulled away from Optimus and blushed.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir! I didn't—I don't usually do that, by the way. I'm not sure what got into me."

"It's alright. You needed to relax since you were so tired. And, you seemed to be enjoying it, too."

"Really? Was it that obvious?" Smokescreen asked sheepishly.

"Yes, but do not worry. Your secret is safe with me." Without another word, Optimus resumed stroking his back. Smokescreen relaxed again, and let himself become limp in Prime's lap.

"I hope I don't sound childish for saying I look up to you as a father. It's just the truth."

"I do not mind, Smokescreen. I can see you as a son, just like I do with Bumblebee. There is room in my spark for the both of you." He hugged the young bot again, to which Smokescreen happily returned.

When he released him, Smokescreen said, "I just never thought you would feel the same about me. I thought I would sound ridiculous for saying that."

A gentle smile spread across Optimus' face. "Well, if you have doubts...then would you like me to prove it to you?"

"Prove what?"

"That I care about you the same way I care about Bumblebee."

"Um, sure, I guess."

Smokescreen suddenly felt himself being shifted to lay on his back in Prime's lap. "Um, w-what are you doing?"

"Shh...relax, young one. I know you'll enjoy this."

Smokescreen had no idea what Optimus meant by that. But he quickly figured it out when Prime started tickling his stomach. As much as he tried to hold it in, he began laughing in seconds.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! O-Optimus, stop!! Wha-ha-ha-ha-hat are you doing to me-hee-hee-hee?!"

"What does it look like? I am showing my appreciation and gratitude towards you!"

"B-But not like tha-ha-ha-ha-hat!!"

"Trust me, Smokescreen. I know you like this."

"No I do-ho-ho-ho-ho-hon't!!"

Optimus just smiled and continued to tickle him. Smokescreen started rolling around, and eventually rolled off his lap and landed on the berth.

"Are you feeling better now?" Prime asked him.

"A-A little."

"Only a little? Then I suppose I will have to cheer you up myself."

Smokescreen immediately regretted saying that because he knew what was coming. He panicked and tried to run away, but he was quickly caught by the Prime.

"Where are you going, Smokescreen? Do you not want me to shower you with my kindness?"

"N-No way! I know what you're going to do!"

He squeaked in surprise when he felt Optimus' hands grab under his arms. He right away brought his arms to his sides because his arm joints were super ticklish.

"What's the matter, Smokescreen?" Optimus asked innocently. "You seem...tense. Allow me to fix that."

Very slowly, Optimus started moving all of his fingers simultaneously. He felt Smokescreen press his arms tighter against his hands.

Smokescreen lost it and started laughing loudly. "NO, OPTIMA-HA-HA-HA-HAS! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! T-THAT'S TICKLING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

"Well of course it is. That's the whole point!"

Smokescreen jolted and laughed harder as Prime's digits moved faster under his arms. "AAAAAAH! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! OPTIMUS, T-THAT TICKLES SO-HO-HO-HO MUCH!"

"Does it now? Then I must be in the right spot!" Optimus reached further down to tickle his belly again.

Smokescreen let out an adorable squeal and fell forward. He right away curled inward to protect himself from any further attacks. He squeaked and flinched as Prime began gently poking his sides.

"AH! Optimus, plea-hee-hee-hee-hease! AH! Hee-hee-hee! I-I'm gonna—AH! Hee-hee-hee-hee! I'm gonna fall! AH!" Since he was squirming around so much, he unintentionally inched closer and closer to the edge.

He yelped when he suddenly slipped off the edge and fell to the floor. He was stunned at first, but then started laughing again. Optimus cracked a smile at the giggling youngling on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Smokescreen nodded and sat up. "Y-Yeah. Ha-ha-ha! I told you I was going to fall off!"

Optimus shook his helm with a smile. "You sound just like Bumblebee sometimes. So do you feel much better now? Or do I have to cheer you up again?" He leaned over him, moving his fingers teasingly towards his belly again.

Smokescreen's optics widened, and he scooted away from him. "N-No, it's okay! I feel much, much better already! No need to do _that _again!"

"Very well," Prime chuckled as he pet his helm. He got to his pedes and was about to leave the room when he heard Smokescreen speak.

"Hey, this wasn't really a fair fight. You caught me by surprise. I wanna rematch!" Optimus stared curiously at him as the young bot got into a fighting position.

"Maybe some other time, young one. But not right now."

"Why not? Are you...scared?" Optimus froze in his tracks. "Are you afraid of losing...to a _youngling_?"

That last part did it. Without another word, Prime charged at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Whoa! Bee was right; you _are _freakishly strong!"

"I see you are a little overconfident in yourself. You think you can defeat a Prime?"

"Well...yeah."

Optimus gave him a playful smirk before sliding his battle mask over his mouth. Smokescreen panicked at the sight. According to Bumblebee, when Optimus has his battle mask on, he was going into battle mode! And there was no saving one's self from him.

"Time to find out."

That was the last thing Smokescreen heard from him before he screamed as Optimus gave him the worst tickle torture he ever experienced. Even though he kept calling his name to make him stop, Prime said, "Optimus Prime is no longer here. I am the Tickle Bot!"

This was indeed the worst thing to ever happen to Smokescreen, but he didn't mind. In fact, he was actually having fun! For almost a half hour, Smokescreen's loud laughter echoed throughout the hallway and could even be heard inside the Autobots' quarters. Bulkhead and Wheeljack smiled at the sound. Arcee and Ratchet rolled their optics, and had trouble falling into recharge. And Bumblebee just shivered, and covered his pedes with his thermal blanket...just in case.

**THE END**

**Seriously, though who wouldn't want to hug and be cheered up by him? He's such a sweet softie!**


End file.
